


Solo una mordida.

by Azdree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdree/pseuds/Azdree
Summary: Un beso debería ser suficiente para demostrar amor. Drarry.





	Solo una mordida.

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, no obtengo ni un sickle por esto.

Advertencias: Hay relaciones chico x chico, si no les gusta, pueden ir cambiando de página desde ya, no estoy respetando el epílogo, esto es algo que mi mente no podía dejar de imaginar.

Espero que lo disfruten para aquellas/os que lo terminen. Con cariño, Azdy.

Cuando Harry despertó, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le golpearon con fuerza, las sábanas, pegajosas y con el característico olor metálico de la sangre le dieron arcadas. Se removió con lentitud, quedando de frente al cuerpo de su acompañante.

Draco dormía apacible, con las facciones tranquilas y relajadas, ¿quién diría lo podrido que estaba?

Muchas veces a lo largo del día, Harry no podía evitar preguntarse cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto de sadismo y masoquismo, se preguntaba mil y un veces cómo es que se dejó convencer, o si fue él quien convenció al rubio de hacer lo que denominaba como pesadilla; porque tenía que estar muy mal de la mente para morder a su pareja hasta el punto de saborear la sangre, hasta el punto de poder arrancar trocitos de piel y de masticarlos.

Sus labios susurraron un "Lo siento" que no llegó a oídos de su amado, con movimientos suaves, para no despertarlo, se levantó en dirección al baño, donde el espejo encima del lavabo le devolvió una mirada acusatoria, sabedora de todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad. Estrelló su puño contra el vidrio, dejando una telaraña que ahora devolvía una imagen distorsionada de sí, la culpabilidad le corroía el alma y la pregunta de hasta cuándo sería suficiente lo atormentaba de nuevo. Regresó sobre sus pasos por la varita que tenía en la mesita a un lado de su cama, reparando el espejo, cerrando la puerta del baño con un hechizo y con otro más silenciando la habitación. No esperaba que Draco se despertara, y si lo hacía, no esperaba que preguntara el porqué de su actitud, él ya lo sabía.

Se desvistió, metiéndose bajo el chorro de la regadera, y como otras veces cerró los ojos, como otras veces, golpeó la pared con los nudillos, gritando de frustración.

―Buenos días, Harry ―Draco se movía por la cocina, tan solo con los pantalones del pijama puestos, preparaba té, tostadas, huevo con tocino y jugo de naranja―. Aún no me acostumbro a no tener elfo doméstico.

Harry se sentó a la mesa, observando de paso el torso desnudo de Draco, pequeñas líneas casi invisibles adornaban su piel.

―Sí, ya sabes que me sentiría raro. Después de Kreacher no me entra en la cabeza otro elfo doméstico.

El rubio levitó el desayuno a la mesa y lo observó por primera vez desde su presencia en la habitación, sonriéndole como si fuera él, quien pusiera las estrellas en el cielo; un estremecimiento cálido recorrió su cuerpo. Se acercó a él e inclinándose un poco, depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

―No hay problema ―se sentó a la mesa, sirviendo el desayuno para ambos. A Harry aún le sorprendía la sumisión que tenía Draco para con él. A Harry aún le sorprendían muchas cosas.

―Si de verdad lo necesitas, sabes que puedo comprar uno.

―No, no. No es necesario, ¿aún me crees tan inútil? Puedo defenderme de los temibles trastos y la horrible cocina.

El moreno rodó los ojos.

―No es cuestión de ser inútil, es cuestión de comodidad. Siempre voy a querer tu confort.

Por toda respuesta, Draco dio un mordisco a su tostada.

― ¿Irás hoy al Ministerio? ―preguntó después de un rato.

―Sí, tengo que presentar el informe sobre los idiotas que intentaron colarse a Gringotts.

Al terminar el desayuno, Harry subió a su habitación a cambiarse el pijama por el uniforme de auror, se despidió de Draco con un beso. Y el rubio se quedó solo.

¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy cuando Harry salía de casa? Sumirse en su miseria.

La rutina era fácil, después de desayunar, Harry se iba al Ministerio y el limpiaba y ordenaba lo que estuviera sucio o necesitara acomodo; luego de eso, se duchaba por segunda vez en la mañana, y es que no podía evitar sentirse sucio por conducir a Harry por ese callejón sin salida que él representaba. Sabía que terminarían mal. Lo sabía y seguía ahí. Sus heridas escocían pero no podía evitar sanarlas de la forma más muggle posible, era una forma de recordarse a sí mismo que estaba podrido. Cuando terminaba, se dirigía a la habitación con solo el albornoz de la ducha puesto teniendo un objetivo en mente: El espejo de cuerpo entero; se detenía frente a él más de diez minutos, cada día hacía lo mismo.

Nadie sabía su secreto, y sonreía con superioridad, al menos eso nadie se lo podía quitar. Todo el mundo estaba en contra de la relación que tenía con Harry, todo el mundo le odiaba y el Ministerio había hecho lo posible por dejarlo en la miseria; nadie hubiera sospechado que el destino lo cruzaría en la vida de Harry y que iban a congeniar más de lo que ellos mismos creyeron. Siendo Harry un auror, y él un ex mortífago, tuvieron que coincidir en más de una ocasión, aunque fuera por motivos totalmente distintos.

A veces Draco se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a ese punto de masoquismo, encontrando la respuesta en aquellos momentos protagonizados por el Señor Tenebroso; cuando Voldemort lo había llenado hasta el hartazgo de Cruciatus por mero castigo, algo en su cerebro que lo mantenía cuerdo se había roto, los temblores recurrentes le susurraban que estaba en lo correcto, cuando Voldemort mató a Lucius, algo dentro de él se rebeló, era por aquello, que había decidido cambiarse al bando de Harry, al no tener una figura paterna a la que rendirle cuentas o de la cual preocuparse, el bienestar de Narcisa y él eran lo primordial; empero, cuando Voldemort mató a Narcisa también, los sentimientos que habitaban su ser también se habían marchado.

El único capaz de sacarlo de ese sopor entre la locura y la realidad, era Harry.

Durante el resto del día, Draco se dedicaba a vagar por la vieja biblioteca de los Black, por suerte, Sirius nunca llegó a desechar ninguno de los tomos que mantenían los estantes llenos. Otras veces, se dejaba caer en el pasto, pensando en lo trágico que tenía que ser todo.

Por la noche, cuando Harry llegaba, él ya le esperaba con la cena hecha, la disfrutaban en medio de conversaciones amenas, y cuando era la hora de dormir, Draco se dedicaba a hacer feliz a Harry, y bueno, también a él mismo.

―Draco, de verdad. Deberíamos parar de hacer esto ya.

El rubio lo observó con detenimiento, sus ojos centellearon con algo parecido a la tristeza. Los dos se encontraban en la cama, llenándose de caricias, besos y gemidos de placer.

―Esto me hace bien, Harry.

Harry nunca sabía que decir, estando así, encima de él, con sus pollas frotándose le era difícil pensar, con las ansias de piel que le crispaban los nervios, mucho menos.

Cuando en una ocasión a Harry se le escapó una mordida especialmente fuerte en el hombro de Draco, al punto de hacerlo sangrar, jamás pensó que este lo disfrutaría y le pediría más, tampoco imaginó que ese más, también acabaría por satisfacerlo a él.

Para el día actual, desde hacía varios meses, esas mordidas con sangre, pasaron a ser mordidas con trozos de piel, desde hacía varias semanas, esos trozos de piel comenzaron a ser ingeridos, desde hacía varios días, Harry quería más y tenía la sensación de que no podría detenerse si Draco lo seguía mirando así. ¿Por qué no buscaba ayuda? Porque lo alejarían de su rubio, y Draco era solo de él, nadie más tenía el derecho siquiera de mirarlo, nadie más que él podía tocarlo, solo él podía reclamarlo como suyo.

Porque Harry también tenía sus demonios, también tenía sus partes rotas, y con Draco, sentía que esas partes se llenaban.

Con un suspiro pesado, besó sus labios de forma posesiva.

―Temo hacerte daño, cada vez me cuesta más mantener el control ―su compañero lo observó con devoción.

―Yo sabré detenerte, ¿no lo he hecho antes? ―y aunque era verdad, Harry se sintió incapaz de responder en esa ocasión.

Lo besó, con el alma puesta en ello, sus erecciones se frotaron, mandando espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo, podía correrse solo con aquello. ¡Merlín, que podía hacerlo! Sus lenguas se encontraron. Con ayuda de su mano, lo penetró lento; los gemidos escaparon de sus bocas, el placer los quemaba.

―Harry, por favor.

Draco casi le imploró entre gemido y gemido mientras él se movía con rapidez, no queriendo detenerse ni aunque el mismísimo Voldemort reencarnara ahí mismo. Ese mismo placer que lo cegaba lo hizo no negarse a la petición de su rubio y con un movimiento ya aprendido, cerró su mandíbula entorno a la piel de su hombro izquierdo. No sin fuerza, el sabor metálico de la sangre recorrió su boca, como bálsamo para sus espacios rotos, Harry apretó más, jalando la piel en el acto, Draco soltó un grito entre placer y dolor cuando la piel se desprendió.

―No pares, Harry ―sus ojos lucían un poco desorbitados, y a decir verdad, Harry ya no podía parar.

No supo en que momento dejó de moverse con la misma rapidez, ni supo exactamente cuándo lo volvió a morder, solo supo que quería más. Draco emitió otro grito entre el dolor y el placer. Poesía para sus oídos, movió su boca, encima de la línea media clavicular volvió a cerrar su mandíbula en torno a la piel de Draco. Con frenesí, su boca buscó más y volvió a morder en el mismo sitio, no sabía que le estaba pasando ni que fuerza se estaba apoderando de él, era como si la sangre le llamara a seguir, a profundizar y beber de ese blanco cuerpo, manchado ahora de sangre.

―Eres mío, siempre lo has sido. Mío y de nadie más ―sus dientes pellizcaron la piel a un lado de la herida anterior, ahí donde la sangre empezaba a brotar, mordió una vez más, con mayor profundidad y con más ahínco. La sangre que emanaba Draco se sentía caliente, y no pudo hacer otra cosa sino beber de él.

Harry no lo sentía, pero Draco estaba incómodo.

―Para, me está doliendo mucho ―pidió en un susurro. Lo que tanto le gustaba de Harry, ahora lo estaba asustando, y él no paraba―. Harry, basta ―pidió con más fuerza.

Pero Harry ya no era consciente de sí, ni de sus movimientos, era puro instinto animal el que lo guiaba. Otra mordida más en su cuello y Draco gritó de dolor.

―¡Harry, para ya! ―no obstante, el moreno ya no era dueño de sí, Draco manoteó queriendo imponer fuerza y alejarlo de él, intentó patearlo pero su fuerza era nula comparada con la del auror.

―¡Mío! ―gritó Harry, mordiendo una vez más, muy a la izquierda, muy cercana a la vena yugular.

Sus mordidas excavaban más profundo en el ser del rubio, la sangre salió a borbotones y Harry bebió de él, sin darse cuenta de que Draco ya no pataleaba, de que ya no gritaba con la misma fuerza, sin ver como sus miembros caían sin fuerza en el colchón, siendo consciente solo de cómo la sangre llenaba su boca y las sábanas.

Cuando creyó que había bebido suficiente, Harry dejó la herida para besar esos labios que lo volvían loco; pero loco se volvió él al ver que Draco estaba inconsciente, el escepticismo llenó su ser.

―Draco ―pronunció con voz temblorosa, agitándolo un poco―. Draco―volvió a decir, dando golpecitos en sus mejillas―. ¡Despierta, maldita sea! ―bajó sus manos dispuesto a corroborar su pulso, cuando la visión de una cavidad expuesta le dio arcadas.

No había pulso que corroborar.


End file.
